Tortures intérieures
by Duam78
Summary: Un passage éllipsé de l'épisode "Adam" du point de vue de Ianto


Owen et Toshiko travaillaient sur un artéfact, spéculant sur son origine extraterrestre. Owen avança qu'il avait pu être « contaminé » par l'énergie « mésonne » au contact d'autres d'objets aliens. Malgré ces arguties intéressantes mais superfétatoires, Tosh n'était pas convaincue. Je les regardais, amusé : « Je crois que c'est Jack qui l'a amené ». Tosh répondit : « Non, je pense que c'est Adam ! ».

Je leur proposai d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans mon journal, pour s'en assurer. Tosh fut étonnée que je tienne un tel journal. Je lui répondis qu'il ne contenait pas seulement des informations sur Torchwood, mais aussi des choses plus personnelles… et je quittai la pièce, leur lançant un clin d'œil complice.

Je pris mon journal et m'installai sur le canapé à la recherche de passages concernant l'artéfact. Au fur et à mesure des pages, une sensation d'incompréhension mêlée de peur s'insinua en moi. Rien n'avait de sens… Rien ne correspondait … Comme si quelqu'un avait réécrit mon journal. Mes souvenirs étaient totalement différents. Devais-je en parler à Jack ? Est-ce ma raison qui défaillait ? Et pourquoi cette recette de Beans on Toast insérée entre deux pages ?

Soudain, Adam apparut près de moi. Sursautant, je m'éloignais tandis qu'il me demandait ce qui n'allait pas. Ce qui n'allait pas ? C'est qu'il n'était pas censé exister ! Il n'était pas mentionné dans mon journal alors que les autres y étaient, même Rhys. « Qui était-il ? Pourquoi semblait-il connu de tous, et ce, depuis plusieurs années ?

La peur me gagna. Lorsque j'évoquai sa non-existence, sa main commença à disparaître, et la fureur le gagna. Il m'avoua s'être incorporé dans les souvenirs de chacun pour les manipuler, et me menaça de m'implanter de faux souvenirs si je contrariai ses projets.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'y opposer ; déjà il posait sa main sur mon front semant dans ma mémoire, d'atroces images. Jamais, je n'avais connu une telle souffrance, tant physique que psychologique. Je le suppliai d'arrêter. Trop tard ; il disparut me laissant anéanti par mes souvenirs : je me vis arpenter les rues à la recherche de proies féminines. Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête. Où était la réalité ? « Je tue pour le plaisir de les voir mourir de mes mains. Mon dieu ! Qu'ais-je fait ? ». Les souvenirs s'enchaînaient : une main sur une gorge, des yeux suppliants les miens, sadiques et haineux. « Que suis-je devenu ? »

La porte s'ouvrit, c'était Jack. Je l'appelai. Il se dirigea vers moi. Je le suppliai de ne pas me laisser en liberté. Lorsque, entre deux sanglots, je lui avouais avoir étranglé trois filles, je lus de l'incompréhension dans son regard. Il était sceptique et pensait que je plaisantais. M'attrapant par les épaules, il m'obligea à le regarder. « Que t'arrive t-il ? ». Nos deux têtes colées l'une contre l'autre, je lui murmurais: « je suis un monstre ! ».

Jack me brancha au « détecteur de mensonges ». Allons-y ! Me dit-il, et je commençais mon histoire. C'était tellement réel : je sentais la peau des filles, leur souffle sur mon visage, la sensation de plaisir extrême que je ressentais au moment où elles mouraient. Les lumières vertes de l'appareil restaient allumées. Jack ne voulait croire cette vérité. Il me demanda de poursuivre ; j'évoquais le second crime : malgré ce sentiment de culpabilité et ces larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage, je ressentais toujours le même plaisir jouissif. Jack débrancha l'appareil m'affirmant que cela ne pouvait être moi, que je n'étais pas un assassin, que quelque chose m'avait changé. J'aurais aimé le croire, mais au plus profond de moi, je savais ce que j'avais fait ! Se précipitant vers les moniteurs, il ouvrit les sauvegardes des caméras de sécurité. Je me vis alors sur l'écran, en compagnie d'Adam qui m'incrustait ces horribles souvenirs. Mon sentiment de culpabilité fit place à la haine. Au visionnage d'autres vidéos, Jack comprit enfin comment Adam avait introduit son existence dans nos mémoires et tandis que nous recherchions d'autres preuves…Owen arrivait avec Tosh et Adam. Pour éviter toute confrontation avec cet imposteur, je montais à l'étage pour le surveiller. Sachant que mes amis continuaient à être sous son emprise, je ne pus m'empêcher de les rejoindre. Soudain, Adam m'interpella.

J'eu beaucoup de mal à me contrôler. Jack, qui attendait le moment propice, pointa son pistolet vers lui au moment où, baissant sa garde, il s'assit devant l'ordinateur. Je regardais avec admiration mon Capitaine prendre mon parti, sans hésiter, malgré les souvenirs des trois années écoulées qu'il conservait en mémoire. Jack expliqua alors à Tosh, Gwen et Owen que par la simple imposition de sa main sur leur épaule, Adam avait modifié leur mémoire. Tosh en avait les larmes aux yeux, elle se croyait amoureuse d'Adam et ne pouvait croire ce qu'avançait Jack. Elle le mit en joue. Je réussis à la désarmer et Jack conduisit Adam vers les cellules. Il nous rejoignit en salle de réunion pour nous aider à nous remémorer nos vrais souvenirs : je revis ma rencontre avec Lisa, cela illumina mon cœur un court instant avant que je me souvienne de sa mort et de la peine que j'avais ressentie. Jack nous donna du Redcon, seul moyen d'effacer Adam de nos mémoires et de nos vies. Je levais les yeux vers cet homme que je savais aimer et lui murmura : « c'est toi… », pour lui signifier qu'il avait redonné un sens à ma vie. Il déposa sur mon front un long baiser signe de son affection. J'avalai la pilule qui devait effacer ces souvenirs horribles, me rendre ma personnalité, et éteindre cette soif meurtrière, et imité par les autres, nous nous endormîmes rapidement sous l'effet du somnifère. À notre réveil, deux jours avaient été effacés, de nos mémoires… et des ordinateurs.

Jack me demanda de le rejoindre dans son bureau où il examinait un artéfact. Je lui demandais ce qu'il voulait et il me montra mon journal. Comment avait-il pu le trouver ? Je le cachais toujours dans un tiroir, fermé à clé. Il me fit comprendre avec un air complice, qu'il l'avait feuilleté. Mon cœur fit des bonds : j'y avais couché mes fantasmes les plus secrets, mes sentiments envers lui. Les avait-il vraiment lus ? Je me dépêchais de sortir, honteux mais il me rappela aussitôt : « Qui est Adam ? » me montrant ce nom sur le sachet. « Je sais pas » lui répondis-je. Tournant les talons, je franchis la porte et le laissai seul dans son bureau.


End file.
